mspafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Salesman Mafia
The first game run by passiveNotation. It was based on the Gunsmith role, which can give oneshot items to other players. Night was divided into two phases, in the first salesmen sold items to other players, and in the second players who received items had the chance to use them. Rules for salesmen: Salesmen may not sell to themselves, and they must sell every night. They may not repeat customers. Once a salesman has sold to every living player, their customer list will reset and they will be able to repeat targets. Setting The game took place in Solicitown, which was populated by door-to-door salesmen. The Salesfia wanted to take over in order to open up a department store. Players Players: 1. imperviousScofflaw: Town Rewirer 2. LegendaryQ: 3rd Party Universal Backup Salesman, became the Contract Killer (Serial Killer/Marker 3. Palamedes: Mafia Saboteur (Item Roleblocker) 4. Acionyx: Town Girlscout 5. Mirdini ~ATH: Town Bulletproof Salesman 6. Red709: 3rd Party Contract Killer (Serial Killer/Marker) 7. konec0: Mafia Roleblocker 8. hp2rt: Town Doctor Salesman 9. Vancho1 beruru: Town Graverobbing Gravedigger 10. Havakazoo: 3rd Party Hoarder 11. Intoxicating Starlight: Town Garbageman (Item Follower) 12. genetiXientist: Town Will Salesman 13. Masterblade: Town Cop Salesman 14. Schazer: Mafia Hoax Salesman Godfather 15.CheeseDeluxe: Town Watcher Salesman 16. mr_y_not: Town Gift Giver (Item Nexus) 17. comiTurtle: Mafia Jamnesiac 18. Vasch: Town Vigilante Salesman Actions Day 1 havakazoo is lynched Night 1 Phase 1 Acionyx sells y_not COOKIES ~ATH sells Scofflaw a BULLETPROOF VEST Red sells his kill to Acionyx konec0 saleblocks Cheese hprt sells Schazer a FIRST AID KIT Xientist sells Red a WILL Blade sells Scofflaw a SLEUTH KIT Schazer sells Acionyx a fake GUN Cheese tries to sell Schazer BINOCULARS, but is blocked Vasch sells Acionyx a GUN Night 1 Phase 2 Scofflaw tries to put on a BOMB VEST, but is blocked Palamedes itemblocks Scofflaw Acionyx tries to shoot konec0 with a fake GUN, and tells Red to kill Starlight Red SKs Starlight Vancho robs Havakazoo's grave, but finds nothing Starlight checks Blade's trash, but finds nothing Schazer uses her FIRST AID KIT on Scofflaw Schazer NKs Red Day 2 LegendaryQ activates as a backup for Red709 No one was lynched Night 2 Phase 1 Q sells his kill to Acionyx Acionyx sells COOKIES to Scofflaw ~ATH sells a BULLETPROOF VEST to Palamedes konec0 saleblocks Cheese hprt sells Xientist a FIRST AID KIT Xientist sells Scofflaw a WILL Blade sells Schazer a SLEUTH KIT Schazer sells a fake GUN to Acionyx Cheese tries to sell BINOCULARS to konec0, but is blocked Vasch sells Scofflaw a GUN Night 2 Phase 2 Scofflaw 3rd Party cops y_not Q SKs Vasch Palamedes itemblocks Acionyx and puts on a BULLETPROOF VEST Acionyx tells Q to kill Vasch, and tries to shoot Cheese but is blocked beruru robs Red's grave and finds a WILL Xientist uses his FIRST AID KIT on Acionyx Turtle uses his HOSTILE TAKEOVER on ~ATH Day 3 ComiTurtle is lynched Night 3 Phase 1 Q sells his kill to Xientist Acionyx sells COOKIES to Schazer konec0 saleblocks y_not hprt sells Scofflaw a FIRST AID KIT Xientist sells Acionyx a WILL Blade sells Q a SLEUTH KIT Schazer sells Xientist a fake WILL Cheese sells Schazer BINOCULARS Night 3 Phase 2 Scofflaw tries to smother Palamedes with BANDAIDS, but is blocked Q SKs Blade Palamedes itemblocks Scofflaw Acionyx tries to shoot beruru with a fake GUN beruru robs ~ATH's grave, but finds nothing Xientist tells Q to kill Blade Schazer uses her SLEUTH KIT on Xientist konec0 NKs hprt Day 4 konec0 is lynched Night 4 Phase 1 Q sells his kill to Palamedes Acionyx sells Q COOKIES Xientist sells Schazer a WILL Schazer sells Acionyx a fake GUN Cheese sells Acionyx BINOCULARS Night 4 Phase 2 Scofflaw uses his DOCGUN on Acionyx Q SKs Scofflaw Palamedes tells Q to kill Scofflaw and itemblocks Xientist Acionyx uses his BINOCULARS on Q beruru robs hprt's grave, but finds nothing Schazer uses her BINOCULARS on y_not Palamedes tries to NK Acionyx, but fails Day 5 beruru is lynched Night 5 Phase 1 Q sells his kill to Cheese Acionyx sells Cheese COOKIES Xientist sells Cheese a WILL Schazer sells Acionyx a fake GUN Cheese sells Xientist BINOCULARS Night 5 Phase 2 Q SKs y_not Palamedes itemblocks Xientist Xientist tries to watch Cheese, but is blocked Cheese tells Q to kill y_not Schazer NKs Cheese Day 6 Schazer is lynched LegendaryQ wins and leaves Mafia wins End The game ended in a Mafia win, with a joint by the SKMarker. Category:Completed